Elemental Weather! Pretty Cure
One of DreamtheSnivy's Precure series. It is loosely and slightly based on the 2014 Pokemon 3DS Games, Pokemon Omega Ruby and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Due to the first two cures having their theme colors as blue and red, like the colors of the mascots of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre and Groudon. The third cure is gonna appear later and is green, like Rayquaza for the confirmed Pokemon 3DS game, Delta Emerald. Synopsis When the Despair Kingdom has invaded the Weather Kingdom, one fairy managed to escape. Miru was told by the queen of the Weather Kingdom, Elpis, to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure before Hisanes start to attack the human world. Miru then meets Nami Hajimari and Hono Owari, two girls who were enemies ever since they were kids, mainly because they have different ways of seeing the world. Suddenly, a Hisane appears before them and tries to kill them. Nami and Hono then awaken the Legend Brooch, in which they both transform into Cure Alpha and Cure Omega! Now, they must team up together in order to defeat all Hisanes at their hometown, Tenki-shi, and defeat their worst enemy, Torikowasu. Characters Nami Hajimari '(ナミはじまり Hajimari Nami) / '''Cure Alpha '(キュアアルファ Kyua Arufa) Nami Hajimari is a friendly, helpful and cooperative 8th Grader at Kiseki Middle School, except to Hono Owari. She loves water and the sea very much. She hates giving up and knew how to swim when she was just young child. Her grandmother was famous for being a talented swimmer long ago. She never really knew on who to be when she grows up as an adult. As Cure Alpha, she can make big ocean waves and tsunamis. In this form, she also possesses the ability to expand the oceans. She is the Warrior of the Ocean. Nami introduces herself as "The Beginning of a Bright Future! Cure Alpha!" (明るい未来の始まり! キュアアルファ! Akarui mirai no hajimari! Kyua Arufa!) 'Hono Owari '(炎の尾張 Owari Hono) '/ Cure Omega '(キュアオメガ Kyua Omega) Hono Owari is a bit aggressive, though reliable, and always brave 8th Grader at Kiseki Middle School. She loves the earth very much. She hates losing and hates swimming. Her grandfather was famous for being a talented archaeologist long ago. She always wanted to explore the world and the continents and is always energetic. As Cure Omega, she can use the rocky earth or ground to attack and attack with flames sometimes. In this form, she also possesses the ability to expand the continents. She is the Protecter of the Earth. Hono introduces herself as "The Darkness will soon come to an End! Cure Omega!" (闇はすぐに終わりが来るでしょう! キュアオメガ! Yami wa sugu ni owari ga kurudeshou! Kyua Omega!) 'Sora Densetsu '(ソラ伝説 Densetsu Sora) / 'Cure Delta '(キュアデルタ Kyua Deruta) Sora Densetsu is the final cure of the team. She was a Pretty Cure before them and fought Hisanes at Horizon Kingdom and was educated there, a kingdom that is partnered with the Weather Kingdom. She is very adventurous, though is very clever. Her parents died when she was young and now lives at the Horizon Kingdom, but the kingdom was destroyed. Hisanes then started appearing at Tenki-shi, so she had a mission to defeat all of them. Her fairy, Rumi comes along with her when she enters the human world. As Cure Delta, she can fly with extreme speed and can attack using air. She is the Spirit of the Skies. Sora introduces herself as "The Legendary Warrior of the Skies! Cure Delta!" (空の伝説の戦士! キュアデルタ! Sora no densetsu no senshi! Kyua Deruta!) Mascots '''Miru (ミール Mīru) Miru is a male fairy that was sent to the human world to gather the two legendary warriors. She ends her sentences with "mi~" and has a theta symbol on his forehead. He's very jolly and sometimes serious, though likes sleeping. He meets Nami and Hono as Miru tries to hide somewhere and hides in Nami's school bag, in which they both notice that he was in Nami's bag. As Nami and Hono then protect the city, Miru then realized that they were the chosen ones all along. Miru never knew about the Horizon Kingdom, until the time Sora told them. He brings forth both Cure Alpha and Cure Omega's transformation items, the Legend Brooch. Rumi (ルーミー Rūmī) Rumi is a female fairy that is from the Horizon Kingdom, and came along with Sora to enter the human world. She and Sora are very close, and assists her in when Sora is in Cure form and battling. She ends her sentence with "rum~" and has a lambda symbol on her forehead. She's pretty serious when it comes to the cures fighting but is very confident and playful. She also is close to Miru. She met Sora when she was trapped in a collapsed part of the kingdom when it was being attacked and was about to die. Suddenly, Rumi appears and helps her and lends her the Legend Brooch. Category:User: Dreamthesnivy Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Elemental Weather! Pretty Cure